


Drinking With Company

by Thamys020



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Duncan still sucks as a parent, Duncan's A+ Parenting, F/F, Malcolm is still Malcolm because duncan, and duff's family, but it's also gay, macduff still goes by duff, rip @ osbjorn, sad lesbians, she doesn't mind tho, the plot is they drink and they're sad, they LESBIANS, warrior wives, yep it's a lesbian macduff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: "My dad wanted a boy."Duff looked up from her ale at the Queen of Scotland, who stared at her hands and scars crossing the tops of them."Oh yeah?"





	Drinking With Company

**Author's Note:**

> LESBIAN MALDUFF BOYS!! please excuse the quality i wrote this at 3am 2 weeks ago.

“My dad wanted a boy.” 

Duff looks up from her ale at the queen of Scotland, who stared at her hands and the scars crossing the tops of them.    
“Oh yeah?” She asked.    
“He liked to pretend.” Malcolm said. “That I was a boy. He’d call me Malcolm and he’d cut my hair and dress me like a boy. Sometimes he’d slip up and call me his son.”    
“Is your name...actually Malcolm?” Duff asked.    
“Oh yeah.” Malcolm said. “And to be honest, I don’t mind it. Queen Malcolm. Has a great ring to it.”    
“Mm.” Duff said, looking back at her ale as a flush rose to her face. “So how are you feeling?”    
“Me? Fine. Why wouldn't I be? How are  _ you _ feeling, Duff?” Malcolm laughed, ducking her head and letting her curls tumble into her face. Her hands shook, as always, as she gripped her glass. It was full.    
“I’ve been better.” Duff humored her. “I miss...yknow...and the kids a lot. It’s easier, I suppose, when I can avenge them.”    
“...oh.” Malcolm’s voice was small. “Okay.” Her voice shook, and Duff looked again. Malcolm took a big drink of her ale, downing almost half of the glass.    
“You’re upset.” Duff suggested.    
Malcolm shrugged. “A little. Maybe. No.” She rubbed a woven bracelet on her wrist.    
“Did Os-” “ _ Don’t _ .” Duff blinked, startled. She reached over to Malcolm, taking one of her hands.    
“You don’t want to talk about h-” Duff started again, before Malcolm cut her off with a low mumbled “Stop”.    
“It’s not good to bottle up your feelings like this.” Duff said. “Believe me, I know.” 

“And yo-” Her voice hitched, and Malcolm buried her face in her hands, shaking with silent sobs.

“It’s okay.” Duff soothed, sitting next to Malcolm and rubbing her back. 

“He was s-si-ixt-tee-en.” Malcolm hiccuped. “And I w-was s-su-uppo-osed t-to be wa-atching hi-im. B-but h-he ra-an aw-way an-nd the-en Ma-acbe-eth--” 

“I’m sorry.” Duff whispered. She pulled Malcolm into a one-armed hug.    
“I’m  _ f-fi-ine _ .” Malcolm said, making no move to leave the embrace. She poured the rest of her ale down her throat, shoving the glass to the side. 

“No, I think I’m drunk.” She said after a pause.    
“Have you not drank ale before?” Duff asked. Malcolm shook her head. “Why not?”    
“Never felt the need.”    
“Well, drinking an entire glass shouldn’t get you drunk.”    
“Well then where’s the rest of it?”    
“You’re grieving.” Duff grabbed Malcolm’s hand. Malcolm frowned. “Don’t try and drown the feelings.”    
Malcolm sighed.    
“I think you should go.” She said.    
“I’m not.” Duff said, pulling Malcolm’s hand to her chest. “You’re hurting. I can’t leave you alone. It would be irresponsible.”    
“And what about you?”    
“What about me?”    
“Aren’t you hurting?”    
Duff paused, considering her next words carefully.

“It’s better to hurt together, I think.” She said. 

“If you think so.” Malcolm said. Duff got the impression that the queen didn't really mind it either way, and so she tightened her grip on Malcolm as Malcolm leaned into her chest.


End file.
